Equilibrium
by Adventureinoooh
Summary: Finn and Jake must leave everything behind for an unknown time as they embark on their most dangerous and arduous quest. Back at the homestead, the saying "Time apart, makes the heart grow fonder" applies especially to a certain Fire being, who begins to break her own laws for personnel reasons. Watch as the quest unravels into a dangerous game of deception, with life as the stake.
1. Chapter 1

_Set after The Pit, or whatever episode follows that_

**Prologue**

It was desolate.

The gale roared heavily as it swept small particles of sand and ash, distributing it across the wasteland. There was nothing in sight for miles. It was just miles of sand, and toward the centre, clumps of ash.

Wiping sand away from his eyes, the hero then continue to run his hands through the ash, searching for evidence of any kind about what happened here. Finding nothing in the black clumps, he sighed deeply and got back on his feet, scanning the horizon for any signs of lifeforms.

A few metres away, a golden canine was fiddling with a map, constantly rotating it, occasionally stretching his head away from the map for a different perspective. Eventually he came to a conclusion. It didn't make any sense, but at this point it was all he had. The hero turned to his best friend and asked. "Dude, are you sure you read the map right?"

Jake wanted another explanation, but none came to mind. They followed the map perfectly and the only thing here was sand and ash.

"Bro...I...think this is it! I think this is the kingdom. Or..." He paused, looking around quickly. "At least was it..." Jake added dramatically.

"So, what do you think bunked this place up?" Asked Finn warily.

Jake pondered for a while, examining the remains of the supposed kingdom.

"Could it be a volcano eruption or... an attack from a big army and they had torches...and flame-throwers...and lava!?" Finn continued hypothesising various ideas of what was the destructive force behind the incident.

"Finn, it was the battle kingdom. All the armies nearby wouldn't be able to defeat the battlers. Besides, why go through so much trouble only to destroy the kingdom." Jake pondered

A few moments later, Jake realised that Finn wasn't listening any more, as he saw him running off toward something in the distance.

"Finn, wait!" Jake shouted after the excitable hero as he sprinted off into the distance. Jake began to stretch himself tall and thin to catch up to him. As he began to catch up to Finn, he noticed something drop out of his backpack, causing Finn to abruptly stop. Quickly scooping the object up, he put it back into his backpack, his face now lighting up a crimson red.

Jake returned to natural size as he caught up to Finn.

Cautiously he asked "Finn, what was that?", curious about the mysterious object that Finn refused to show.

"Never mind that bro, Look! A road sign!" After hastily changing the subject, he pointed to a wooden post, still standing by a heavily faded path.

Jake face scrunched up, suspiciously, but he decided to dismiss it for the moment to check out the road sign.

The words on the signpost were legible but worn, but as he read the names of nearby kingdoms it occurred to him that he had completely forgotten Bubblegum's requests and the next step of their quest.

"Uh, Finn, can you remember where we were supposed to go next?"

Finn tapped his chin a couple of times, his memories of the past few weeks coming back to him.

_**Authors Note**_

_**For future reference, you see a lot of authors saying "First fic, please no flame/hate".**_

_**This is my first fic on this account but I have written over 15 stories, but...I lost my account because I forgot my email password...**_

_**Anywho, Sorry this chapter is so short, but it is a prologue after all so it is just setting things up.**_

_**Please give some sort of feedback, even negative. I like to see where the interest is at. **_

_**Just a little back story about this story, I was going to write this story waaaaay back when Earth and Water came out, but then I was waiting for another FP episode. 8 or 9 episodes later, no FP...So here I am.**_

**Just a quick thing, the object Finn dropped, we have seen before in the show. It's not something obsure and made up.**


	2. Chapter 2

**10 Days Earlier**

Finn and Jake sat a good distance from the candy kingdom, observing the candy people as they hung up decorations for tonight's wedding.

Finn and Jake themselves were lazing on a rock eating some lunch Jake had prepared, trying to ignore Princess Bubble gum's constant rattling on about the importance of the event.

Occasionally one of them would pipe up with a reply like "No probs, PB" or "We got it!"

After a while, Princess Bubblegum grew irritated and rose her voice to grab the attention of the two.

"This wedding is of the utmost importance. Absolutely nothing can go wrong! That is why I'm trusting you two to make sure everything smoothly."

"Bubblegum, what's the deal with this wedding anyway?" Jake asked curious about the magnitude of the decorating, as most the kingdom was covered in wedding themed decorations.

"Have you not been listening at all! The bride and groom are from two separate kingdoms that have been warring for 400 years. When the kingdoms found out about the couple, they agreed on a peace treaty if the wedding is held on neutral ground."

Finn, eventually catching up with this conversation, asked "So, why do you need us?"

Princess Bubblegum pinched the bridge of her nose in frustration. "You two need to make sure everything goes to plan. No assassination attempts, no violence and no wars. I need you guys to make sure that the guests don't kill each other but also to entertain all the wedding attendants. Can you handle that?"

Finn jumped up excitedly clenching his fists, "We get to fight assassins, algebraic! I'm in." Finn turned to Jake expecting him to show the same enthusiasm that he had, but instead saw a pondering look on Jake's face.

"Will there be an all you can eat buffet?" Jake asked hopefully

"Yes." Replied PB

"And free ice cream?" Pressed Jake

"Yeah"

"And music and junk?"

"Yes, its a wedding"

"Well I'm sold!" Jake exclaimed cheerfully, turning to Finn to find him deep in thought. Eventually Finn asked up "So who was fighting who?"

"Its a long story, do you really want to know?"

Finn and Jake nodded their heads in anticipation preparing for the barrage of information.

PB sighed as she began to retell the old story

"Ok, Over Five hundred years ago, there was a kingdom that reverse engineered all kinds of pre-war tech to help with their every day lives. In the kingdom there were two types of species. The brawny but not so smart ones and the very intelligent but very scrawny ones. These people were a mix between human and reptile, and were easily recognisable. The smart ones had scales, the strong ones had shells. Eventually both factions produced a very hot headed and ambitious individual that attempted to take control, demanding that their people were the better of the two. Of course the kingdom then divided and split."

PB paused for a moment, to check her audience was still captivated and once she confirmed they were, she continued.

"Here comes the ironic part. The dumb ones believed that they could win if they grabbed all the high tech equipment to use. Of course they had no idea how to make it work. The smart ones, without their powerful weaponry, had to make primitive weapons to fight back, but they were to weak to cause too much damage, and so the 500 year long stalemate raged on. The death toll is in the hundreds of thousands, but mainly due to natural causes. This wedding will bring the kingdom back to it's prosperity and hopefully will make them consider trading with the nearby kingdoms, thus making us all prosperous." PB finished, marvelling in her story telling abilities.

Finn looked in awe as he contemplated his upcoming responsibilities. Excited at the chance to help bring peace, he asked Princess Bubblegum "So what do we need?"

"All you will need is your sword and a suit. Do you still fit the one you wore to the mansion?"

The hero racked his mind to the time when they were at the mansion on the cliff for a party, during which they were hunted by a spectre, which turned out to be a prank played by Jake.

"I'm sure it will fit, no worries." He replied, much to Princess Bubblegum's relief.

"Ok, I'll see you both tonight!"

As Jake and Finn turned around to head home, Princess Bubblegum remembered another important fact about the upcoming wedding. "Jake, Finn, I forgot to mention, The guest list includes anyone from a nearby kingdom. That's why the wedding is in the entire city and not just the castle."

Finn stopped suddenly, her words sinking in. "So, what kingdoms are coming?" Finn asked.

PB pondered for a second trying to delay her inevitable request for Finn.

"Uh...Breakfast Kingdom, Desert Kingdom, Slime Kingdom, Wild berry Kingdom, Fire Kingdom...oh and of course the Bride and groom's kingdom's."

Jake and PB did not fail to notice the quiver in Finn's lips when the Fire kingdom was mentioned.

"Finn, I have to ask something of you, it may seem completely unreasonable but please listen. For the duration of the party, please stay away from Flame Princess."

"WHAT?! Why!" Finn shouted, outraged at the ridiculous request.

"I can't risk the possibility of a scene or an argument during the wedding. It could cause a chain reaction and lead to much bigger issues. Plus, when you two are together, there seems to be a record of destroyed kingdoms." PB added, noticing Finn's uncomfortable look.

Finn clearly looked mentally torn. Frantically looking between Jake and PB for an answer, he eventually subsided. Letting out a loud sigh he meekly said "Ok, PB."

* * *

Beemo watched curiously as Finn crawled around on all fours, searching under various objects in the kitchen. "Finn, what are you looking for?" he asked, worried that Finn might have contracted some mind controlling disease, or something even worse.

Beemo was currently stood on a cardboard box in the middle of a trash lake, occasionally jumping to the side to avoid any flying junk.

Finn, the source of the flying rubbish, was looking through all the cabinets and under every surface trying to find the box where he put away his suit. Absent mindedly he was throwing, random objects he found, over his shoulder causing a large pile up behind him.

Finn stopped filing through a tipped over wardrobe and faced the little robot."My suit Beemo. You know where it is, maybe?"

Beemo gave a robotic sigh of relief that Finn was not being controlled by some evil mind slug.

Scanning his visual memory, he began seeking out Finn's jet black suit. With a small ping he found his result."In the attic next to the gift from Fl-"

Finn leaped up from the ground, sprinting toward the ladder to the attic. "Gotcha, thanks Beemo!" He called out as he jumped for the ladder rungs, nimbly scaling it.

* * *

As Finn entered the attic, he entered a state of reverie, slowing his hasty pace. It was in this room that Dad contacted him and Jake to initiate the quest for the demon blood sword. It was the first time he had reflected on his thoughts about Dad since he passed away. Finn ran his fingers lightly across the large chest in the centre of the room wondering if Joshua could see him right now, from Glob land. Silently, he wished the golden hero dog was keeping a watchful eye over him at the very moment, for it was him who gave the human boy the suit.

Joshua had bought him the tuxedo as a gift just before he left on the adventure he never returned from. "Now, listen up buddy, this is a suit for you. When your a tall young lad, this suit will fit you perfectly. It's the sort of thing you wear to special occasions like the royal ball, or a wedding." At the time, Finn had been at the age where clothes were a boring present so he lost interest quickly, crawling off to find his own toddler adventures around the house.

As Joshua watched him crawl off, he looked out the window seeing it was time to leave. Taking one last look at Finn, he wiped a small tear out of his eye and walked out the door, into the darkness.

Finn snapped out of his daydreaming as he approached the box in the corner of the attic. Kneeling in front of it, he braced himself for the rush of emotions that would come with the viewing of the memories.

Luckily the tux was at the top of the small pile of mementos. As he picked up the clothes he caught sight of a couple haunting objects. Monuments to his mistakes. Undeserved gifts. Treasured possessions. They were all piled together in this box.

He tore his gaze away from the box, slamming the lid back on.

Quietly the hero muttered to himself, "Stay in the vault."

* * *

Finn and Jake walked toward the candy kingdom in silence. The moon was beginning to rise on the horizon casting a silvery glow across the hills they were traversing.

Finn looked down at the attire he was wearing, a black tuxedo with blue lapels, a dark blue shirt, a charcoal waistcoat and topped off with a blue bow tie. Joshua really had spared no expense with this suit as it was made by some the finest fabrics in the land. He should feel proud to have such an exquisite piece of clothing, but right he just felt terrible.

He was feeling a miasma of conflicting emotions. Dad was only part of his current mental trauma as Finn was currently deliberating how he could avoid Flame Princess for the entire night.

Eventually, Jake decided to break the silence. "Finn, what's wrong man?"

The human looked down at his suit then looked toward the candy kingdom, wondering where to start, or whether to start at all. "I..I don't know. These clothes just...make me feel a little...-"

"Apprehensive?" Jake tried to finish for him. Not exactly knowing what the word meant, Finn decided to let it slide, but the inituitve dog knew something else was wrong.

"Finn, this is about Flame Princess, isn't it?"

Finn clasped his lips together, tightly nodding keeping his eyes fixed on the nearby kingdom. As he picked up the pace, he heard the tell-tale sound of Jake stretching, and felt one of the elongated limbs touch his shoulder, softly turning him to face the dog.

"Cheer up, pal. I'm sure everything will turn out great in the end. Think about it, this a wedding, this is where all the romance happens, not just between the newly weds."

Finn raised a finger to interject. "But Peebs said I can't see Flam-"

Jake gave Finn an incredulous look "Dude!" He exclaimed "When was the last time you actually listened to Peebs!"

Finn tried to object, but no examples came to mind. As much as he wanted to listen to Jake, for once he had to obey Princess Bubblegum. "Jake, we can't sponk this up. Too much junk could go wrong."

"Fine, but you two have to get back together again some time. Your moping is really crashing the mood." Jake concluded, as he set off toward the kingdom, not even waiting for a reply.

Finn let out a small chuckle and, after adjusting the position of the newly repaired demon blood sword on his shoulder, he continued his journey toward the candy kingdom.

**A/N- Very sorry about the delay, it was because insert generic excuse**

**If you want to flame my story please start your message with- Dear Mediocre Moron**

**Then I will know to skip the feedback**

**As for any other type of review, I promise to reply every 3 chapters.**

**Just an FYI- This chapter was not all written today. It was re-edited for The Pit. I mean, this chapter was 2k words long, that takes a long time to write.**

**I'm guessing you all caught the new episode.**

**Was I the only one slightly confused but warmed by Finn's last line. It was just so out of the blue.**

**Shame the demon blood isn't repaired though. In this story I will give a small back story on why this one is repaired.**

**I now have to try and scrub those videos Jake made out of my mind. Spat my drink out because it was so funny. Can't believe the things that adventure time gets away with. It's the southpark of cartoon network.**

**Bye for now-**

**Next Chapter: The Pink Wedding (Probably won't be real title, just wanted to make GoT reference. BTW the wedding won't be anything like the red wedding, no brutal murders or battles. Possibly) **

**Also I changed the name from Equilibrium, the Ultimate Adventure to just Equilibrium to sound less pretentious. **


	3. Chapter 3

Finn had just finished signing an autograph for an eager fan from the breakfast kingdom when Jake's voice began to buzz through the small earphone concealed under his hat.

"Foxtrot...Indigo...uh Nancy? Finn, do we really have to do this."

"Yes, Jam...Alpha...Kilo...oh glob... fine no more code names." Finn had suggested code names to make the experience feel more math, as he described it. "What's up Jake? Any assassination attempts to report? Maybe a sword fight that needs fighting?" Finn asked hoping for a situation that would require his certain talents.

"Do you think it's a 'make your own ice cream stand', or just bowls of different types?"

"Jake, for glob's sake, your only supposed to call about problems."

"Yeah, well so far nothings happened, so this dog is thinking of a nice bowl of vanilla with double sprinkles."

"Jake, stay focused or I'll make sure there's no ice cream left." Finn warned.

"Fine, uh...The groom's parents look pretty bored, find a way to entertain them, I guess." Finn couldn't hear the rest, but could make out something along the lines of, "If I don't get some floppin icecream..."

Finn rolled his eyes as he headed round the plaza, pushing through the huge crowd of guests, heading toward the castle where the newly weds currently were. Occasionally he would hear muffled voices accompanied by pointing. "Oh my glob. It's Finn!" or "Look! It's Finn the Hero!"

Suddenly a pair of hands grabbed Finn on the shoulders causing him to jump and instinctively reach for his sword, until he realised it was a group of party bears that were dragging him toward the stage where the karaoke was set up.

"Jake! They want me to sing. I can't sing to this many people." Finn harshly whispered through the mic.

Jake, currently seated in the surveillance room, let out a hearty and unhelpful laugh, and replied through the mic. "Knock em dead pal!"

Jake heard the door open behind him revealing Princess Bubblegum, who had changed out of her finest evening attire, into her lab coat.

"Finn, I gotta go for a minute, Peebs is here." Not waiting for a reply, he turned off the earpieces sound, ignoring the monitors which showed Finn being, no longer dragged, but carried toward the stage.

"What's up Bubblegum?" Jake asked casually.

"Jake, I've got it! She actually gave it too me." She replied gleefully, showing a device shaped like a hoover.

Jake, being a dog, had a natural hate for hoovers. He found himself growling at the device, suspicious of the loud noise that could from it at any time.

PB, realising her mistake, assured the agitated canine. "This isn't what it looks like. This is a nuclear protunding reverter?

"Protunding?" Jake asked cautiously as he eyed the hoover, still suspicious of the device.

"It's a word I just made up, sounds catchy doesn't it." PB said proudly.

"What does it do?"

"I don't want to have to explain it twice, get Finn to come here immediately."

Jake realised that he had forgotten about his best friend, leaving him to the mercy of the crowd. Turning to the monitor, he saw the crowd raving.

_'__Is that a good or bad sign__'_, Jake thought to himself. Turning on the microphone, he could hear Finn's signing and the crowd chanting and clapping in the background.

"Damn, he's pretty good" Jake muttered to himself.

* * *

"So let me get this straight, all it does is store nuclear waste. Seems pretty pointless, you know, cause it's called nuclear waste and junk..." Jake trailed off.

The trio, Finn, Jake and Princess Bubble Gum were currently in the lab at the top of the castle. The music from the celebration could still be heard pretty clearly, even from this distance.

"It doesn't just store it, the device reverts it to it's natural state."

Finn and Jake stared blankly at PB waiting for her to go on.

"If we could get a sample from the great mushroom bomb, we could revert it and create the super gamma isotope. Because everyone in OOO is mutated due to the fallout from this isotope, except you Finn, we could solve nearly every problem that the people of OOO have."

"Like what?" Finn asked, slightly worried that his days of helping people could be over, if everyone's problem were solved by this device.

"Well it would allow me to cure diseases, purify food and environments, heal wounds instantly, solve genetic issues, as well as possibilities that I haven't even calculated." PB listed, blissfully waving the device around in her hand as she imagined the possibility.

"Uh, PB sorry to spoil your fun but the Great mushroom bomb detonated in a different land, on like the other side of the earth."

"That's was what I was just about to-"

"Woah, woah, Woah! No way. There is no way are we going to accept this quest. It would take months, maybe years!" While Jake stood firmly by his statement, Finn looked slightly indecisive. He was torn between staying in OOO and doing his regular hero duties, or going on the biggest quest of his life.

"This wasn't actually my project. As you two may know, technically I am not eighteen but-"

"Over 400 years old." Finished Finn.

Jake smacked Finn over the back off the head as a small reminder not to remind women of their age.

"Look, this project wasn't started by me. It was created by your father, Joshua." Hearing his name immediately caught Finn's attention.

"I have put a lot of research into this and I discovered that an unknown being put an enormous ward around the entire crater, where the nuclear waste from the great mushroom bomb currently is. This barrier was put up to prevent anyone from going near the crater. The ward is powered by two large gems of power which are near to the crater." PB then produced a small crystal key from a safe she had hid. "Your Dad found this in an ancient ruin before he disappeared. Until now, I couldn't figure out what it was for, but then I did a little cross referencing" PB paused for a dramatic effect of sorts. "This key disables the ward around the crater."

There was a long pause after PB finished. Both the heroes were awestruck by their Father's hidden legacy.

"Why is it so important now, why can't we do it some time later?" Jake asked.

"I uh...need it soon, because...not only will it help our citizens but it is necessary for stabilising...the Earth." PB blurted out rather quickly. "Look, I need you two. I'm sorry I used you for this wedding just to get this device, but now you have the chance to save the world."

Eventually, Finn relented, accepting the most dangerous quest of his life. "So, what do we have to do?"

"Well, you have to find the Cartographer, and get directions to the Great Crater from him. But he won't tell you unless you give him a rare eclipse stone, and I believe that the nearest one to here would be Nyptcorg Caverns."

"Okay, Nyptcorg Caverns it is...where is that?"

PB looked slightly ashamed. "Well, I had a map leading to it... but I lost the top half. So head to the Battler's kingdom, which is here..."Pb said pointing to a kingdom just below the tear in the map. "While your there, ask for directions to Nuskcrown. The people of Nuskcrown will probably know the rest of the way."

"Once there, you disable both the wards, grab a sample from the nuclear waste. Re-activate the wards, then come home."

After PB finished summarising the plan, she showed them how to operate the nuclear device that was imperative to the cause.

"So PB, who gave you this? Earlier you were saying 'she' gave it too you." PB looked up to see the yellow dog eyeing her curiously.

"The bride, and she gave it to me as a thank you for hosting the wedding here." The pink princess tried to sound as nonchalant as possible, avoiding eye contact with Finn and Jake.

Eventually, after all the details of the arduous quest ahead of them was finalised, they gathered all the necessary equipment from PB and headed for the door. As they headed for the door, Finn felt an arm on his shoulder.

"Guys, no one can know about this quest. If anyone ask, Just say you are going away for a long time. The device your carrying can be turned into a devastating weapon, so no one can know about any of this."

* * *

Finn and Jake walked down the steps of the Candy Castle, heading toward the draw bridge. They had to get home as soon as possible.

Most of the guests had dispersed from the town centre, either moving to a different area or they had gone home. Party Pat was playing some soft relaxing music now as the night dragged on.

PB's orders had been to rush home, grab your gear and set off immediately. There was no time to waste.

Jake looked at his best friend, seeing the worry etched into his face. "Bro, are you sure about this? We'll be gone for so long." Jakes main concern was leaving Lady Rainicorn behind, but he was also highly anxious of leaving OOO, the continent that will always be home to him.

"Jake, this is our chance to become the best heroes we can be. Not only will we save OOO, but we will save the Earth." Jake watched Finn speak with such passion and enthusiasm, he couldn't help but feel it rub off on him a little. During their little conversation, Jake saw a certain someone over Finn's shoulder.

"Before we go, you might want to have a quick word with her." Jake said, pointing to the flame elemental nearby.

The Flame Princess had seen the two of them walking down the street, and was mentally scolding herself trying to think of something to say to them. She took a quick glance at Finn and Jake, to see them looking right back at her. Jake gave Finn a quick pat on the back as he jogged off toward the drawbridge.

"Hey, Flame Princess. Uh...How are you?" Finn asked awkwardly, avoiding eye contact as he rubbed his arm. The fiery queen was basically mirroring his movements."

"Good!" She replied, slowly examining the human boy.

Finn took a quick moment to examine the infatuation of his mind. He couldn't tell if she had actually changed physically since they last met, but too him she looked twice as beautiful then before.

The flaming girl noticed the perturbed attitude of the boy, and softly asked. "What's wrong Finn?"

"Listen, FP...or FQ...uh..FK? I'm going away for a long time...so I guess bye" The knotting feeling in Finn's stomach was killing him as he saw the shocked look on the girl's face.

"What do you mean?"

"Jake and I are going on a quest that will take a few months, maybe a year." The girl's flame that had brightened originally at the sight of the boy, took a sudden dimming at the news. She heard herself choke up and stutter at her next question. "When...do you leave?"

"Right now-" He was cut off by the tight embrace of the ruler of the fire kingdom. He wanted to say so much to her, like how much he missed her. It was no secret after all. While most of the slime kingdom has heard his song for her, they misinterpreted the meaning. Only Jake really understood his dilemma. To love someone you could never be with. He wanted to tell her so much, but it was for the best if he kept his words to himself.

And here he stood, about to leave OOO for an unknown amount of time. Currently ensnared in a hug by a girl who owned his heart.

Eventually she pulled away, feeling embarrassed by her actions. She was the leader of a kingdom now, as much as she hated it, she didn't have time to even consider a relationship.

There was no was no easy solution. All she knew was that Finn was leaving now for a long period of time. She whispered quietly to him "Stay safe." Then turned and left, in an attempt to cover her outburst. Leaving Finn standing there dumbfounded but instilled with a certain confidence.

* * *

"Swords?" Jake asked, reading through his check list of equipment.

"Check" Finn replied, brandishing the demon sword. A katana hilt was also visible from the back of his backpack.

"Spare clothes?"

"Check"

"Lot's of food?"

"Check."

"Nuclear thingy?"

"yup."

"Map?"

"Got it"

"Crystal key?"

"Yep."

"Alright, let's go!" Jake exclaimed, ready to start his epic quest with his brother.

"Wait a second" Finn said hastily, running up the ladder to the attic. Jake could hear boxes being pushed out of the way. After a couple of seconds, Finn jumped down. "Right, let's go!"

Leaving the tree house, they turned around to take one last good look at the tree house. The last look they would have for a very long time. This moment marked the start of their quest, the beginning of a legendary journey.

Finn turned to Jake, a small grin on his face. "You know what time it is?"

"Woah! That's my line. I say that." Jake said, feigning anger.

After Jake finished drinking in the scene, he turned to Finn. "You know what time it is?!"

"It's ADVENTURE TIME." They shouted together, hi-fiving in mid air. After a small silence, they looked around the quiet hills where they lived.

"So you...uh wanna go now?" Jake asked.

As they walked toward their first challenge, Finn decided to spark up a conversation. "Just found out my tux is fire proof. Pretty cool, huh?"

It didn't take a genius to figure out how he discovered that, and Jake already had a sly grin on his face. "Already back at Tier one I see." He chuckled, seeing the small blush form on Finn's face.

"Don't worry bro, as they say, Distance makes the heart grow fonder. By the time we come back, you'll skip straight to tier 7."

* * *

_**A/N I promised a friday upload, so here you go. Please enjoy.**_

_**BTW, The frost and Ice episode has been delayed, as there is a new episode announced in between James and Frost and Ice. **_

_**Bets that Frost and Ice won't even be about Flame Princess.**_

_**Anyway please review, as promised next chapter I will reply to three chapters worth of reviews.**_

_**Also a small request from you guys. Because I want the whole exploration thing to be like a series of adventure time, with fillers etc, I need ideas for things to happen along the journey. Nothing major plot, but small stories that are like filler episodes to make the journey a real epic of a tale.**_

_**I would highly appreciate any suggestions, Thank you.**_

_**Anyway onto the Flinn content, What you see up the is a first attempt at Flinn romance writing for me. Of course, it is still the awkward phase, which I guess is harder to write about, but what you see up there is sort of the standard of Flinn content.**_

_**I don't think that made much sense.**_

_**Okay, it will get more lovey dovey etc, but the quality of it will be like that, unless I improve.**_

_**In the future, I'll probaly do a small one-shot to flesh out the wedding scene, but for now it was a small stepping stone to progress the story. Unfortunatly half the plot points suggested in this chapter are completely new. I have no real ideas.**_

_**You know when you have the central thing of the story. When you have an idea for a story, like an awesome thing, but it's the midpoint of the story so you sort of have to imagine your way up to the point. Every idea I get for the story, is for after the big plot twist thingy, so I have to wait ages before I can implement it.**_

_**That right there is my explanation of why the next chapter will take longer. Nyptcorg Cavers, no clue what the hell they are, but now they are needed for the story. **_

_**Anyway, Ive rambled enough**_

_**See ya next time**_

_**R**_


	4. Chapter 4

A/N

Ugh...It seem's I'm writing an apology after each chapter for why the next one is delayed.

This time I do have a valid reason though.

The next collection of chapter are a Who dunnit murder mystery styled theme and I didn't want to leave anything unfinished.

It would be like reading an Agatha Christy book, but just before the murderer is revealed the book ends because she got writer's block, promised to finish the ending then got bored and never did.

The chapter was coming to about 8000 words so I did have to break it down slightly...

As a slightly less viable excuse, was I the only one miffed the Frost and Ice was fake. I mean, Root beer guy was the mid season finale for 5.2. They don't even tell us it was a finale, but suddenly there's no line up for the next two weeks.

Anyway...

As an apology, I leave a small summary for the next few chapters

"On the search for someone who knows the way to nyptcorg caverns, our hereos stop at the town of Nuskcrown. On arrival, they are met by a wealthy individual who invites them along to a weeks vacation, with 8 other guests, at his exclusive island nearby. Also attending the vacation is the one man who knows the way to nyptcorg cavern."

"The vacation is going very smoothly, for a good hour, before the host winds up dead and the only clue is a note with the words Vance Gene. Finn and Jake must solve the murder, before they too fall prey to 'Vance Gene'"

Expect it some time soon. I will probably upload the first third of it today, then the last two thirds on thursday. Something like that. I don't usually listen to my own schedules.

Anyway review answering time:

I'll start from the first one, and end with the only review from chapter three. Hint Hint.

1. The multiple ones from OoobServer: Thank you for reviewing. I'm glad you find the fic intriguing. I'm a huge fan of your stories, so I would gladly welcome any ideas for side quests from you.

2. Valdezn: I most definitely will continue, unless I come down with a sudden case of writer's block. Or...something happens in the rest of season 5 that drives me away from adventure time. Like something to make Flinn even worse.

3. WWKC121: Thank you, I'm glad you enjoyed the story so far, I'm a fan of your writing.

4. Riset36: I will try my best. I'm actually about to start reading your new story, legends of Oonland.


End file.
